wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stars to the Sky
This group belongs to Dawn. If you want to add one of your OC's to this organization, please leave a request on my message wall. If I say yes (I probably will, I have basically nothing here XD) please add your OC to the members list. ''' '''Feel free to add pages for any of the characters without links (The ones in red) but please notify me. Stars to the Sky is an undercover group led by Sycamore, a male LeafWing, and was founded by Starbark, a now deceased male LeafWing. They are a group of a mix of SilkWings, NightWings, RainWings and LeafWings. Their main goal is to connect Pyrrhia and Pantala, which is an idea highly disliked by most HiveWings, especially Queen Wasp. Their base is highly protected, and rumoured to be somewhere in the Poison Jungle. Succession of Leaders Stars to the Sky doesn't have a clear leadership succession process: Heirs are believed to be chosen from the worthiest and most loyal of the current leader's offspring, although a handful were chosen purely for their skill. It is clear, however, that the heir must prove their leadership qualities and abilities by leading the rest of the group into battle. If the battle is successful, the heir is then directly in line to be the next leader. Timeline of Leaders Starbark - first leader and founder, was heavily scarred by his attempted journey to Pyhrria, a now deceased male LeafWing Sapling - daughter of Starbark and Phasmid, re-founded the organization, a now deceased female LeafWing Flora - was temporary leader while Sapling flew to Pyrrhia, a now deceased female LeafWing Pecan - was chosen by proving his worthiness in battle, not related to Sapling, a now deceased male RainWing Nettle - the son of Pecan and an unknown LeafWing, third leader, a now deceased male RainWing - LeafWing hybrid Perennial - daughter of Nettle, a now deceased female LeafWing Macaw - sister of Perennial through their RainWing grandmother, a now deceased female RainWing Twilight - chosen through his exceptional skill in battle, not related to Macaw, a now deceased male NightWing Nighttide - son of Twilight and an unknown SilkWing, a now deceased male NightWing - SilkWing hybrid Lacewing - daughter of Nighttide and a SilkWing called Damselfly, a now deceased female SilkWing Foxglove - chosen for his bright personality and amazing leadership qualities, not related to Lacewing, a now elderly male LeafWing Sycamore - son of Foxglove and a LeafWing called Beetle, current leader, a male LeafWing History Starbark, a male LeafWing that was inspired by the tales of the legendary Clearsight, once tried to fly to Pyhrria when he was seven. Not being able to see the future like Clearsight, he ran into many difficulties and struggled to make the long flight. As soon as he managed to be able to see the shape of Pyrrhia from a distance, he was whisked away back to Pantala by a hurricane and was hurt largely. Heavily injured, but still convinced that Pyhrria was real, Starbark approached the LeafWing queen, Queen Sequoia, with his opinion on Pyrrhia and his approach on how to get there. the queen disagreed, not by the idea, but the safety of her subjects and how the long journey might affect her and the rest of the tribe. So Starbark went undercover. He made a small organisation with his friends Lepidoptera, Termite, Willow, Phasmid, and Caddisfly, on connecting Pyrrhia and Pantala any way possible. He named it Stars to the Sky, after himself. But the rumours of an undercover group leaked out. Somehow the rumours reached HiveWing ears, causing a group of HiveWings to launch a small attack on the LeafWings. Starbark and the rest of Stars to the Sky had to flee to the Poison Jungle, where no dragon would ever find them. The idea for Stars to the Sky died out after that, and they hid in the Jungle to escape the search parties looking for the outcasts. A few years later, (after the Tree Wars) Starbark ended up marrying his dragonethood friend Phasmid and they had a female dragonet, Sapling. Sapling found the old idea of Stars to the Sky and started up her father's old dream, against her parents' will. She dropped casual clues about the newly re-founded group around dragons she wanted joining the Stars to the Sky and suddenly had a large outburst of new followers supporting the idea. Stars to the Sky was suddenly not just an old abandoned dream anymore. When Sapling turned six, she moved away to another place in the Jungle, so her parents would never find out about her re-founding the organisation. The rumours started up again, when a dragonet named Botany became to overwhelmed by the idea and returned to the LeafWing camp. The HiveWings launched another attack on the group, and Sapling barely survived. Half of Stars to the Sky died fighting. Sapling then decided to pass the message on to dragons in Pyrrhia, somehow. She passed on temporary leadership to her friend Flora and flew to Pyhrria. Afraid of repeating her father's mistake, Sapling stopped at the first island she saw, and then flew for a bit, then moved to the next, then the next. She continued on like this until she saw the continent of Pyhrria. Exhausted but delighted, Sapling crash-landed into the Rainforest Kingdom, where a party of some NightWings and RainWings found her. She explains to them who she is, where she came from and why she came. She rounded up a small group of volunteers and began the journey back to Pantala after her brief visit, using the same method she used to get there. She returned to home base with the Pyrrhian dragons, and together they have been working and thriving ever since. Weapons Stars to the Sky equip themselves with many weapons in case of a surprise attack or incoming battle with enemies Poisonous insects These are highly common for a Stars to the Sky member to have poisonous insects in their inventory, as these are highly useful during a battle in which your opponent has you pinned down. Leaf dust Stars to the Sky use this as a kind of smoke bomb, which also stings if it gets into your opponent's eyes. Horn extenders these are used to increase the amount of damage if a Stars to the Sky member gores their opponent. Claw extenders used to increase the amount of damage if a Stars to the Sky member claws or scratches their opponent. Dragonflame cacti imported from Pyrrhia, Dragonflame cacti are used for raids or aerial attacks. RainWing tranquilizer darts The few RainWings in Stars to the Sky managed to make a plentiful amount of tranquilizer darts from the resources in the Poison Jungle. These are used to knock out opponents for either infiltration purposes or to take hostages. Bloodroot, Foxglove and other poisonous flowers These are easy ways to poison enemies, although Stars to the Sky tend not to use them much. They are used mostly for protection around the base, or as a threat when coaxing information out of hostages. Red centipedes The most common poisonous insect Stars to the Sky use, red centipedes are helpful in a variety of ways and used in multiple fighting methods. Member (like I said before, if you wanna add a character, plz message me and add it here!) (kinda based this off Warriors :P) 'Leader: ' Sycamore 'Potential Heir: 'Locust 'Members: '(dragons who are fit and able to fight) Iridiscent - female, RainWing Larkspur - female, LeafWing Oleander - male, LeafWing Wolfbane - male, RainWing Yarrow - female, LeafWing Ebony - female, NightWing Aphotic - male, NightWing Obscure - male, NightWing Prismatic - female, SilkWing 'Expecting: '(dragonesses with eggs or dragonets) Tenebrous - NightWing, expecting Stygian - NightWing, currently has dragonet Opaline - SilkWing, has egg Shimmer - SilkWing, currently has two dragonets Luster - RainWing, has egg Verdant - LeafWing, expecting Callow - LeafWing, currently has dragonet Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress